Celebrations
Celebrations & Partings is the twenty-second and finale episode in Season 3 of A High School Rockstar. It aired on February 21, 2015. The episode garnered 7.23 million US Viewers, making it the most watched episode of the series. Plot Team Austin & Ally returns to Miami to celebrate the success of Austin’s tour, but they will be surprised with devastating news that could conclude their journey to reach their dreams together. Summary The tour bus arrives at Miami, with Team Austin & Ally tired from the journey. Jimmy Starr welcomes them back to his office where he breaks the news to Austin that his tour was a big hit, that he would release an all new album in a month. To celebrate, Trish and Lexi starts planning a celebration party at Sonic Boom in over the weekend. Ally heads home where she sees an envelope on the kitchen counter, containing official papers of sale of the store. She confronts Lester about it where she finds out that they are moving out to Glendale where they will start a new Sonic Boom so Lester could help out his brother. Devastated, Ally tries to keep the news from everyone else. The next day, they all meet up at school where Trish and Lexi invites everyone to the party. Tyler and Aaron then head over to the mall to grab some lunch. While at the mall, they see Austin’s posters vandalized using spray paint. They then head back to the school and brings a poster with them to show Austin. Austin then tells them to find who has been vandalizing his posters. Ally goes to Sarah's office where she tells them about her situation. Sarah then tells her that she can still be under Vinyl Records as they have an office in Dale City just an hour away from Glendale. They hug and say their goodbyes. Zac and Brian arrives at the mall to help Trish and Lexi set up for the party, while Dez and Dylan pick out the food they will serve. Spencer and Jake helps out with all the decoration to the party, as well as setting up the tables and chairs. Ally looks around Sonic Boom as she tries to hide her devastation. She goes up to the practice room where she sees Penny and Lester packing. Lester leaves, giving Penny and Ally time to talk. Penny reveals that she will move back to Africa to continue her work, but she will remain in touch with Ally. She promises to visit her in Glendale. Ally spends her last remaining time in the practice room singing, when Miley enters the room. She asks advice from Miley on how she should approach the guys. Miley tells her that it is better they hear it from her, and Miley leaves to help with the set up. Tyler and Aaron arrives at Sonic Boom with Luke holding spray paints. Instead of getting revenge, Austin just shook Luke’s hands and tells him that having haters is what makes him popular. Luke storms off, after grabbing a few bites of the food. Keith then arrives with the music equipment as he volunteers to DJ the party. Soon, guests start to fill the store, including Jimmy and Katy Perry. Austin then goes up to the practice room and sees Ally playing the piano. Austin decides that he tells her that he still loves her, but Ally interrupts him and tells him that she needs to say something. Before anyone could speak, Spencer interrupts them and tells them that the party has started. They head down to the party where Katy Perry performs “This is How We Do”. After the performance, Ally goes up to the stage. Confused, the others try to cheer her to sing a song. But instead, Ally tells everyone that she will be moving the next day. Austin then storms off the store. Ally follows him and they have a long talk about how they would still be in touch with each other. The party ends and they both return to the store, where they remember all the good times that they did together, including destroying the store, going to prom, being stuck in a trap house, defeating a vampire, reaching their dreams and going on tour. The night ends with all of them in a group hug. Trish then asks about Sean. Ally tells her that their relationship never worked and so they decided to stay friends. The next day, Austin, Trish, Dez, Aaron, Lexi, Tyler, Zac, Brian, Spencer, Jake and Keith head to Sonic Boom to find it empty and cleared out. Spencer tells everyone that he will stay in Miami and find his own place. They all take turns hugging Ally, with Austin being the last. Ally gives Austin a kiss on the cheek before she leaves with Lester. They all leave the store, with Austin staying behind to look at their lives the past two years. He goes up to the empty practice room to reminisce on the day he met Ally. He then sees Ally;’s favourite plush toy in the corner and grabs it, hugging it as he leaves the store. Ally is seen in the passenger seat with Lester driving as they pass a sign that says “Welcome to Dale City”. Cast Main Cast Guest Stars * Garrett Backstrom as Zac Helm * Jean-Luc Bilodeau as Brian Efron * Austin North as Spencer Dawson * Andy Milder as Lester Dawson * Julia Campbell as Penny Dawson * Luke Bilyk as Jake Daugherty * Emma Stone as Miley Grant * Austin Mahone as Luke Posey * Colton Haynes as Dylan Grant * Katy Perry as Herself * Nick Robinson as Keith Jacobs * Richard Whiten as Jimmy Starr * Rebecca Budig as Sarah Vinyl Category:Episodes Category:A High School Rockstar Episodes Category:A High School Rockstar Season 3 Episodes